Making Hearts
by KamiKari519
Summary: Hari wants Grimmjow to make heart. He doesn't want to. See what happens with a little bit of manipulation on Hari's part. Grimmjow/OC, slight Shinji/OC. T for Grimmjow and Hari's language.


**Random oneshot! XD Hari & Hime are my and LittleRed's. No one else belongs to us.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, it's easy! Just do it."<p>

"No! Why the hell do you want me to, anyway? Not like it really would mean anything."

"Grimmjow, just do it!"

"Uh, Kitty? What's going on?" Hari and Grimmjow looked over to the entrance of the living room of the girls' apartment to see Hime and Shinji standing there. Hime had a slightly grossed out look on her face, while Shinji raised an eyebrow and was smirking.

Hari chewed on her lip, thinking of how to explain the situation. Grimmjow beat her to the punch.

"You're sister's a fucking weirdo, is what's goin' on."

"I'm not _**that**_ weird! And it's your fault 'cause you won't do it!"

"Will you stop saying that!"

"Sayin' what, sis?"

"Nevermind. What's this about?" Hari then held up her hands, which were making a heart shape from the way Hari formed her fingers.

"I'm trying to get him to do this and he won't do it. Hey, Shinji, you make a heart!"

"Huh? Why me?"

"Cause you're less human than me and Hime and it'll prove my point." Shinji shrugged. Was he was going to argue with Hari on a stupid thing like this? Yeah, right.

"Fine." Shinji touched his thumbs together, making them into a point. Then, he curved his fingers after making the tips touch. In seconds, he made his hands into a heart shape. Hari grinned at Grimmjow in victory.

"See? He can do it, so why can't you?" Grimmjow glared at Hari, then looked away.

"Well, you two continue this little lover's spat. We're heading out."

"Bye, Kitty!"

"Later, Hime. NO HICKIES, SHINJI!"

"The fuck! You little-"

"Ehe, let's go, Shinji!" Hari heard the door close, then turned back to Grimmjow.

"Well? You haven't answered me." He sighed. She wasn't going to leave this alone until he either answered or put his hands into a heart shape. He lost either way.

"Fine, fine. I can't, happy?"

"Whaddya mean, you can't? It's easy to do."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"**No**."

"Yes."

"Hariko Uki-"

"Don't you dare be usin' my name on me, Mr. Bitchy Kitten. You know full well it doesn't work."

"... Fuck dammit. Alright, I'll _try_. Happy, bi-"

"I dare you."

"... Nevermind." Grimmjow then turned around so Hari could only see his back. Confused, she tried to turn him around, which failed.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

"Not letting you see. I'm still gonna do it, so keep your shirt on." Hari rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Hari waited around for only a few minutes. Grimmjow soon spoke again.

"Alright, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Cause I gotta surprise for ya. Just do it and quit mouthin'." Hari sighed and closed her eyes, as instructed.

"Alright, you can open 'em." Hari did so and was amazed at what she saw. Grimmjow's hands were in a perfect heart shape, but in the space where the shape was, was a red energy. Hari guessed it was his Cero.

"What the?"

"Look a bit more, Kitten. Ain't all I did." Hari blinked and saw what he meant. Over his hands was a captial letter 'I' and under his hands was a captial 'U'. Hari's face flushed.

"Y-you didn't have to do that..."

"I know. I do okay or not?" Hari nodded.

"Yeah, you did fine..."

...

"Thanks for dinner, Shinji!"

"No prob. Gotta treat my Princess when I can, right?" Hime giggled.

"I guess. And thanks for walking me home too. I just hope Grimmjow and Hari didn't trash the place while we were out." Shinji and Hime arrived to the twins' apartment, opening the door.

"Nah, I don't think they'd-"

"GRIMMJOW, YOU BASTARD! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"No thanks! I just need to find a key to lock it!"

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KIDO YOUR ASS TO TIMBUKTU!"

"Nuh uh, you had it coming."

"GRIMMJOW! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Uh... what the hell's goin' on?" Grimmjow looked away from the door he had Hari behind, surprised to see Shinji and Hime at the front door.

"Oh, uh, hey. There's a logical explanation for this."

"MY ASS! SHINJI, GET HIM OFF THE DOOR AND GET ME OUT!"

"Mm, I-"

"Shinji."

"... Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends my random oneshot XD No clue where this came from, but hey, I'm at least entertained ^^<strong>


End file.
